As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems include cameras for capturing images, whether videos or still images. Such images may be used in many applications, including teleconferencing applications or simply capturing images for entertainment, documentation, business, or other purposes.
In many image capture scenarios, the presence of strong shadows is undesirable and degrades the quality of the image. If such images are taken of written material, such shadows may reduce legibility or readability of content. Such shadows may be present in numerous scenarios, including when subjects are under uneven lighting conditions or when capturing images outdoors in bright sunlight.
While some existing techniques may be used to reduce shadowing, such techniques may have shortcomings. For example, exposure levels in high-dynamic range (HDR) may be over-exposed or under-exposed and not set properly in shadow areas.